peelfandomcom-20200213-history
09 April 1980
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-04-09 ; Comments *”Fat DJ plays obscure French Joy Division single at right speed shock.” *Says there is a sad and depressing article about the Undertones in latest issue of Sounds that probably reflects the band’s current condition. Suggests they may need a long holiday – “Don’t we all, though?” *After Chords song ‘Happy Families’, reveals that his brother Alan is coming to stay for six weeks – “We’ve hidden all the silver, mind you.” *Claims that the day he was going to start a new exercise regime by going swimming “the day that I was supposed to go swimming, the local sports centre burned to the ground – you wouldn’t believe it possible, would you?” *The Madness single is #6 in that week's BBC chart, with other places for the Jam, Vapors and Banshees, among others. *Seeing the title of the new Toots & The Maytals album, (‘Just Like That’), “I had a brief, fleeting and wonderful vision of a reggae tribute to Tommy Cooper – something I should very much like to hear.” Sessions *Delta 5 #1 repeat *Chords #2 repeat (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Undertones: More Songs About Chocolate And Girls (album - Hypnotised) Sire SRK 6088 *Delta 5: You (session) *Whirlwind: Okie's In The Pokie (LP – Midnight Blue) Chiswick *Tristan Palma: Bad Boys (single) She Get Up And Skank *UK Subs: Organised Crime (LP – Brand New Age) Gem *Music For Pleasure: The Human Factor (LP – Hicks From The Sticks) Rockburgh *Chords: Happy Families (session) *Joy Division: Dead Souls (7" - Licht Und Blindheit) Sordide Sentimentale SS 33 002 *Don Covay: See Saw (single, 1966) *Delta 5: Delta Five (session) *Lizzy Mercier Descloux: Fire (LP – Press Colour) Ze *Jimi Hendrix: Fire (LP – Are You Experienced?) *Larry Marshall: Nanny Goat (12” single) Studio One *Squibs: Parades (single) Oily *City Limits: Morse Code Messages (single) Luggage *Madness: Night Boat To Cairo (single) Stiff *Those Naughty Lumps: Ice Cream (EP – Down At The Zoo) Open Eye *Delta 5: Colour (session) *Chords: Tumbling Down (session) *Young Marble Giants: Choci Loni (LP – Colossal Youth) Rough Trade *Def Leppard: Rocks Off (LP – On Through The Night) Vertigo *Human League Rock And Roll / Nightclubbing (double single - Holiday ‘80 EP) Virgin *Dandy Livingstone: Living In SUS (single) More Cut *Delta 5: Anticipation (session) *John Cooper Clarke Belladonna (album - Snap, Crackle & Bop) Epic EPC 84083 *Echo & The Bunnymen: Rescue (7") Korova KOW 1 *Chords: So Far Away (session) *Lightning Raiders: Psychedelic Music (single) Arista *Skavengers: Party Girls (single) Identity *Delta 5: Make Up (session) *Lori & The Chameleons: The Lonely Spy (single) Korova *Toots And The Maytals: Chatty Chatty (LP - Just Like That) File ;Name *1980-4-9 John Peel Radio 1.mp3 ;Length *2.00.14 ;Other *File created from T240 of 400 Box. ;Available * http://www.30242b.net/Peel%20Group/bill_fromnorthwales/R_index.html currently inadvisable to go to that link instead try *http://launch.groups.yahoo.com/group/peel/message/10925 Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared